Duo Alfredo
by Dragon Kinght
Summary: Duo's waiting for Hilde at a restaurant when the other G-Boys show up on dates of their own. This is my first Gundam fic, plz R


Duo Alfredo  
  
A Gundam post-war story  
  
By Radditzu  
  
Duo's sitting at a booth in an Italian restaurant waiting for his date, Hilde Schbeiker, sipping at a cup of super-hyper-extra-strength-boost-you-up coffee and watching Animal Planet on a small hand-held TV (luckily it hasn't been for 24 hours (see DuoCoffey24 Hours of Animal Planet= Insanity by Shinigami on )).  
  
After an hour he decided to order by himself. He tried to get pizza but they wouldn't make it, so he ordered Chicken Alfredo instead.  
  
Duo continued watching Animal Planet, The Crocodile Hunter was on.  
  
Steve Irwin was trying to wrangle a rather large snake, "Now I'm just going to put him this bag, and... OUCH," the snake bit him on the leg and got away, "get me the antivenin! What do you mean we don't have it yet!" he fainted and the TV went to commercial.  
  
"Your Alfredo, sir," the waiter had his food and put it down on the table, "will that be all?"  
  
"I'll have some more coffee, a loaf of French bread, a big plate of spaghetti and a whole lot of raviolis"  
  
"Uhh... yes sir."  
  
"Having a light dinner, Duo?"  
  
Duo spun around and saw the other Gundam boys with dates: Heero was with Relena, Trowa was with Catherine, Wufei and Quatre were with girls Duo didn't know.  
  
The waiter that was sitting all of them asked, "Would you like to sit here?"  
  
"Sure," Quatre answered. They all sat down; there was enough room for one more person.  
  
Relena asked, "Where's Hilde, Duo?"  
  
"She should've bean here an hour ago."  
  
"Ohh."  
  
"Where you ordering for all of these people as well sir?" the waiter was back with everything duo ordered, "no it's all mine, thank you." Duo started eating, between bites he chanted, "nummy nummy food food nummy nummy food food."  
  
Eventually everyone said, "DUO, SHUT UP!" He did for a while, but he started up again.  
  
Heero was sitting next to him and he said, "Duo I will only give you one warning..."  
  
"Nummy nummy food food nummy nummy food fo-OOFF!!" Heero shoved Duo's face into his food.  
  
"Now will we behave?"  
  
"He can't breath," Relena nagged.  
  
"That's the point! Now will we behave?"  
  
Duo managed to lift his head and he gasped, "yes."  
  
"Good, Duo, now go wash off." Duo left the table and went to the bathroom.  
  
On his way to the bathroom duo was muttering, "wonder why Heero did that I wasn't trying to be annoying, I mean was it my fault that he couldn't stand a simple dinner chant," he noticed that people were staring at his food-covered face,"just a little argument."  
  
When he reached the bathroom he washed off and started back to the table he heard the song "For He's a Jolly Good Fellow" and went over to the table and asked the people, "So who's birthday is it?"  
  
A young man, maybe 15, replied, "It's mine."  
  
"How old are you now?"  
  
"15."  
  
"I'm 16."  
  
Over at the table Catherine was wondering where Duo was and said, "Duo's been gone for a while someone should go and check on him."  
  
Heero replied, "Duo's a grown man I think he can go to the bathroom alone."  
  
"Heero, listen to yourself, its Duo we're talking about."  
  
"Good point I'll go check on him." Heero stood up.  
  
"I'll go to," Trowa said standing up.  
  
They heard a loud crash over on the other side of the room and they both said, "Duo."  
  
They went over to the point of the crash and saw Duo on the ground with a big cake on him.  
  
"Duo, what happened?" Heero asked.  
  
"IwastryingtohelpcutthiskidsbirthdaycakeandIkindaslipped andfellandIgrabbedthetableclothtostopmyfallbutthecakewasn't heavyenoughtostopitandIstillfellbutthecakecametoandnowI'mreallyreallydirty." Duo answered.  
  
A waiter came and pointed at Duo and said, "You sir must pay for your meal and leave now!"  
  
Heero tried defending Duo and said, "It wasn't his fault he slipped."  
  
"Alright he can stay but he's paying for the cake and he has to change his clothes."  
  
"Fair enough."  
  
"Hey wait how much did the cake cost?" Duo asked.  
  
"$300." the waiter snapped at him.  
  
"Oh great."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I only brought $150"  
  
"Then you will be washing dishes, just be thankful our dishwashers are paid well. Now go and change."  
  
"Ok, I have a change of clothes in my car."  
  
"I will go with you to get them."  
  
Duo and the waiter went to his car and the Duo went to the bathroom to change.  
  
"Will you finish your meal before you start or are you already done."  
  
Duo noticed that all the food that he ordered was either eaten or had his face imprint in it, so he said, "I'm done."  
  
Duo spent the next hour washing dishes in the kitchen, and had several knives thrown at him for annoying songs he was singing. By the time he was done it was nine o'clock.  
  
As Duo was walking out of the restaurant he saw Hilde's car drive up and when she got out he asked her, "Where have you been we were supposed to have dinner at six!"  
  
"No I said dinner at nine on the phone."  
  
"But I could've sworn that I wrote down six."  
  
"You wrote it on your hand and it got smudged again didn't you, Duo."  
  
"Uhh... yeah."  
  
"Ugh, I don't know why I put up with you so much, Duo!"  
  
"I still haven't had dessert."  
  
"Well let's go in and have some, we can get a burger on the way home."  
  
"Ok, but there is one thing..."  
  
"What is it? You didn't get banned from here did you?"  
  
"No I just don't have any money so you'll have to pick up the check."  
  
"You spent all your money on your dinner?"  
  
"Not exactly, I'll tell you later."  
  
"Ok let's go in."  
  
They both went in and had dessert, and when Duo told her what happened she nearly hit him.  
  
The End 


End file.
